criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Daria Lynn
'Daria Lynn '''is a main character in Criminal Case Venusville,where she serves as Weapons Expert of Venusville Justice Fighters. Prior her joining the Venusville Justice Fighters,she appeared as a suspect in the murder investigations of three people in Laroy Bay. While being a member of VJF, she appeared as a suspect in the murder investigation of VJF tech expert Ben Hathaway in Act of Disloyalty (Case #35 of Venusville). Profile Daria is 37-year-old Weapons Expert and former gang leader.She has long blonde hair under green hat.She wears red tartan flannel shirt with white shirt under it.She has blue eyeshadows and brown eyes Events of Criminal Case Small Bite Daria was interrogated after team found her DNA on victim's bag.She said that victim thought that Daria has bad influence on her son and earlier thisday,she hit her with a bag. In the middle of investigation,Tech Town Tigers were found stealing mummies.Diane and player spoke to their leader,Daria who claimed that she doesn't know anything about it.Team put her in custody because they thought she poisoned Isabel so that they could steal mummies without being noticed. Daria was found innocent after team arrested Lee Dupree for a murder. In AI,team found out that Daria and her gang were planning to start biggest gang war to finally bring Melbury Cobras down.Since team was unable to convince Daria not to do it,they went to talk with Melbury Cobras gang leader. Painball Daria was interrogated after team found out that she had been invited to a paintball game.She said that Tarik was her good friend and that he will help them in destroying Melbury Cobras. During the middle of investigation,Daria was shot with the crossbow in the arm.Team knew that it must be somebody from Melbury Cobras who wanted her dead.However,killer was revealed to be doctor who worked for Tech Tigers called Debby Pembroke. Win the Battle,Lose the War Daria was interrogated after team found Juniper Cooper's body in her hideout.She said that somebody shot Juniper throught the window.When team asked her if she did it,she said that she doesn't even know who she is. Daria was spoken to again after team found her letter she sent to Juniper.She invited her to her gang because Juniper was born and raised in Tech Town,but Juniper said that her police work is more important than stupid gang war,making Daria angry. Daria was found innocent for 3rd time after team arrested Nathan Hardwin for a murder. In AI,Daria wanted the team to find her blue gun.When team found it,she said that since Tobias is in jail,gang war can finally stop.Daria thanked the player and rewarded them with her hat. Act of Disloyalty Gameplay The player may choose Daria to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in Venusville) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 4-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of ''Criminal Case.) Case Appearences Analyses Case #1 Learn the Ropes * Rock Saw Case #4 Neck Pain * Obsidian Knife Case #5 One More to Go * Rifle * Bullets Case #6 Slow and Painful * Handsaw Case #12 Arrow of Time * Crossbow Case #15 A Rough Diamond * Gun * Police Shied * Tazer Case #17 In the Limelight * Pocet Knife * Blood Thinner Case #18 Arms of Lucius * White Bear Claw * Gun Case #21 No Prey, No Pay * Hunting knife Case #24 Not Set in Stone * Molotov Cocktail Case #27 Just Roman Around * Machete * Smoke Grenade Gallery Smallbite5.png|Daria, as she appeared in Small Bite (Case #31 of Laroy Bay) Painball2.png|Daria, as she appeared in Painball (Case #33 of Laroy Bay). Winthebattlelosethewar1.png|Daria, as she appeared in Win the Battle,Lose the War (Case #36 of Laroy Bay). DLynnIVC30.png|Daria, as she appeared in Brink of Disaster (Case #30 of Venusville), Act of Disloyalty (Case #35 of Venusville) and Digging Up (Case #41 of Venusville).